


Arashigawa

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Series: It's Ocean and Them [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Shitpost, Canon-Typical Violence, Hot Pursuit, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Made-up Lore, Rain, Slice of Life, japan based, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: They've reached the seashore. No more ocean, only snow, mountains, and old memories, dearly forgotten until this very day.
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Series: It's Ocean and Them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154873
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Экспресс прибыл на конечную станцию Фуруй-катта-Кайган ближе к утру; ворота тяжело схлопнулись на путях, а видневшееся через застеклённый потолок небо, казалось, совсем помрачнело, стало таким же чёрным, как бушевавший неподалёку океан. На пустых перронах тускло горели сигнальные лампы; в отдалении ровно стояли, как столбики, низкорослые, но крепко сложенные охранники в цветах Маливан.

Медленно из экспресса повалили бледные как тусклые станционные фонари люди, в основном, гиперионские солдаты и переводчики, их немногочисленные семьи; клерки-торопыги, явно местные, сразу исчезли в покатом здании вокзала. Одеты гиперионцы были неброско, в строгие костюмы одного фасона, за исключением двух офицеров и вышедших из экспресса последними мистера Тесситера и мистера Блейка. На чёрных офицерских мундирах скромно поблёскивали тонкие золотые аксельбанты; преступно невыразительное для статуса мистера Тесситера дорожное пальто прятало его в толпе мрачных коллег; мистер Блейк предпочёл костюму что-то невыразимо ужасное.

Мы не станем описывать спрятавшийся под обтрёпанной дублёнкой шерстяной свитер горчичного цвета, к низу растянутый так, что скрывал под собой ремень на широких брюках из змеиной кожи.

Кроме гиперионцев и парочки солдат Маливан, на вокзале ни души; снаружи дождь стоял глухой стеной ледяной воды.

Безразличный голос сообщил: «Благодарим вас за выбор наших маглев-экспрессов для ваших путешествий. Надеемся, вы получили удовольствие от поездки столь же большое, сколь от стрельбы из нашего оружия. Повелевайте и укрощайте стихии, рисуйте победы не только на трупах врагов, но и на самих природных силах. Маливан».

— Добро пожаловать на Акватор, джентльмены, — эхо разнесло голос мистера Тесситера по всему холлу. — Забудьте про жаркое солнышко, белые песчаные пляжи, симпатичных девочек и данго.

— Что такое данго? — спросил кто-то из солдат.

— Рот закрой. В этой дождливой дыре нам предстоит провести как минимум пару недель, а если очень повезёт, эпицентр шторма пройдёт прямо над нами и маршрутом отъезда. До тех пор не утоните и не обгадьте здесь ничего, бестолочи, мы должны держать лицо. Не свалите Гиперион в грязь, как вы обычно это делаете.

Все согласно кивнули. Парочка щуплых рядовых свалились с ног.

Мистер Тесситер зашипел, зажав между пальцев широкую переносицу.

— Забудьте. Просто забудьте… — Он прокашлялся. Несложно понять по его бледному лицу: мистер Тесситер сам еле стоял на ногах, измотанный не столько опережавшими время Эдена часами Акватора, сколько затянувшейся поездкой через буйный океан, заигрывавший с молниями. Пугающее зрелище для человека, видевшего снег раз в году. — Oi, minnakuso. Transpotto ga?

Бухтя что-то на японском, охранники Маливан вдруг зашевелились, и скоро перед гиперионцами возникла изошедшая помехами голограмма худощавого старичка. Она представилась начальником станции, но имени назвать не успела.

— Ты знаешь кто мы и куда направляемся. Вопрос — на чём. Отвечай. Иначе, — мистер Тесситер приготовился пригрозить ему в манере, в которой позволял себе на Эдене, но вдруг резко смягчился, — я не хочу превращать эту ситуацию в… кабуки.

— Gomenne, Haro-sama. У нас никогда не было таких сильных дождей.

Мистер Тесситер фыркнул. Пошатываясь, коллеги волнительно следили за ним и прикидывали, что мистер Тесситер потребует с них за молчание. Обычно все проблемы он решал так: наорать, втоптать в горшочную землю достоинство несчастливца, заставить работать усерднее, ведь кто здесь босс, а кто макака без рук и мозга. Но старичок пока что обходился лёгкой несдержанностью.

Кто-то бы даже сказал, что мистер Тесситер вёл себя странно.

— Но мы сможем вас перевезти. Маливан вот-вот пришлёт транспорт. Наши дороги затопило. Извините за неудобства.

Что-то в объяснении начальника станции мистера Тесситера не устроило. Он разозлился; отчётливо проступила морщинка, залёгшая глубоко между его тонких бровей.

— Скажи Ты-Знаешь-Кому быть порасторопнее и прислать хорошего сопровождающего до Арашигавы, а не то…

— Я прошу прощения, сэр, — перебил мистер Блейк; Тесситер обернулся, а начальник облегчённо выдохнул. Английский давался ему тяжело, пусть и говорил он без акцента. — Раз уж мы здесь ненадолго задержимся, а дорога предстоит тяжёлая и долгая, аж с пересадкой… Давайте хотя бы выпьем кофе.

Мистер Тесситер согласился.

Старичок представился Гензо Хошибоши и проводил гиперионцев до зала ожидания, большого и пустого; в кафетерии пыхтел робот-бариста и парочка клаптрапов раскачивались на высоких стульях за стойкой. На скромном английском Гензо объяснил, что линии передач в горах и ближайших префектурах промёрзли так, что даже если дождь закончится в ту же секунду, как гиперионцы уронят задницы в кресла, понадобится время, чтобы всё счистить, починить и запустить; маглевы не ходят по замёрзшим путям.

Действительно, мистер Тесситер не соврал. Дыра.

Но кофе был совсем неплох и грел окоченевшие руки.

Вскоре гиперионцы разделились на две группки: одна столпилась вокруг бара, размахивая целыми кредитами перед ценниками в смешные четверть и одну восьмую стандартного кредита; другая, состоявшая из офицера Стимпера, мистера Тесситера и мистера Блейка, набравшего в кафетерии всего по чуть-чуть.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр, — сказал офицер. Мистер Тесситер кивнул. — Правильно ли я понял: нас будут сопровождать Маливан. Почему не Гиперион?

Мистер Тесситер призадумался; ответ слишком сложен, чтобы правильно и быстро собрать его в мыслях, но Тесситер очень постарался. Он ответил:

— Так надо.

Стимпер и Тесситер, глядя друг на друга как на дурачков, помолчали.

— Значит, в Арашигаве нас встретят наши локальные подразделения, — покивав, заключил офицер. — Как много их на острове?

— Всё, что севернее квартала красных фонариков в Оядате, принадлежит нам. — Мистер Тесситер выудил из рук мистера Блейка палочку для еды и очертил на голокарте гиперионские границы на нескольких островах севернее мейнленда. — Переводя на понятный язык, Говард…

— Георгий.

— Какая-к-чертям-разница, я тебе не за то, чтобы ты меня поправлял, плачу! Так вот, господа, запомните: на Эдене мы действительно что-то полностью _контролируем_ , а здесь вы можете средь бела дня получить пулю в живот, не так посмотрев на маливанскую сволочь. Не создавайте проблем. Не нарывайтесь. Не носите цветные галстуки просто так. — Взгляд мистера Тесситера задержался на мистере Блейке на пару секунд. Тот осторожно попросил палочку назад. — Это наши территории, но мы не можем запретить кому-то через них проходить. Гиперион Акватора и Эдена исторически разные структуры.

— Со стратегической точки зрения, это ужасно.

— А исторически нашей компании нет и ста лет, сэр.

— Я не за то, чтобы вы критиковали мою компанию, вам плачу. Не будьте уродами, я вас пригласил, чтобы совсем не оглупеть вот… с теми тупицами! И их семьями! Просто представьте, что нам делать со всей выпитой матчей!

Мистер Блейк задумчиво подцепил кусочек осьминога и надкусил, сделавшись ещё задумчивее. Придерживая щупальце в уголке рта, он скромно напомнил, почему они все здесь оказались и ещё аккуратнее обозначил роль мистера Тесситера в грядущих секретных переговорах, сделав акцент на слове «секрет». Наблюдатель, советчик, но никак не переговорщик.

— Щупальце вынь изо рта, Господи, прости.

С палочками мистер Блейк обращался неуклюже. Кусочек щупальца выпал из некрепкой хватки, отпружинил от пола и отлетел на середину зала.

— Запомни, Блейк, а ещё мне кажется, мы уже говорили об этом: любые переговоры, встречи, званные ужины, совещания, брифинги, что, чёрт дери, угодно, с моим участием значат, что я тоже в них участвую!

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Не имеет значения, кто говорит больше всех. Финальное слово всё равно остаётся за мной! Это понятно?!

— Да, сэр. Ваша мысль прозвучала предельно ясно.

— Так точно, генерал, сэр.

— Вот и славно, — облегчённо произнёс мистер Тесситер. — Гофри, иди-ка проверь своих ребят. Никаких остановок на пути в Арашигаву, так им и скажи. — Офицер отдал честь и отбежал в другую часть зала; гиперионцы вяло бродили из стороны в сторону, дремали в креслах, лениво потягивали кофе, что-то ели. — Почему ты не можешь поесть вилкой… Больно смотреть, Джимми.

— Мы так договорились. Немного практики и всё, — Рис раскрошился и двумя печальными половинками, разбухшими и тёмными от соуса, упал на клетчатый пол, — получится… Упс.

Пару минут оба глядели на рис. Коллеги оставили их в одних в покое стука дождя за массивными стёклами; прямо как в поезде. Может, и к лучшему — спокойнее думается в окружении или пустоты, или равных себе по положению, уму, способностям, или хотя бы просто по настроению. Мистер Тесситер совсем побледнел; под его усталыми глазами тёмные круги проступали из-под тонального крема. Руки холодные — бледный рисунок маленьких фиолетовых венок проступил на них в холодном свете ламп. Пальцы не цепкие — ничего не держали, только поддерживали пустой бумажный стакан из-под кофе в ладонях; они двигались будто сами по себе.

Мистер Тесситер засыпал.

Мистер Блейк выглядел не лучше; но зато — компания. Он тихонько подсел в соседнее кресло и оттянул поручень к спинке.

— Приляг на моё плечо. Оно мягкое… — ласково предложил он.

Мистер Тесситер спросил; голос рычащий, сонный:

— Ты совсем идиот?..

— Никто не подумает, что мы выглядим странно, — хмыкнул Блейк. — Если _это_ тебя волнует.

— Ах, я тебя понял. Я, странный!..

Блейк подставил руку.

— Спи. Я скажу, что ты в неё вцепился, ведь подушек здесь нет и…

Мистер Тесситер озвучил на весь зал, что свитер Блейка очень мягкий, поэтому, раз мы тут застряли, послужит подушкой, сиди и не двигайся.

Мистер Блейк подождал, пока все отвернутся, и улыбнулся в остатки бенто. Которое затем отставил на небольшой столик.

Свет медленно гас, зажжёнными оставались только лампы, подключённые к резервному питанию. Дождь не стихал; в предсонной отрешённости Блейк решил, что стеклянную крышу продавит под тяжестью воды. Здание затопит, а они если не утонут, то изрежутся битым стеклом, истекут кровью, задохнутся в сантиметрах ледяной воды, придавленные кусками потолка. Глупости, решил Блейк, если Гарольд был прав и на планете дождь действительно идёт девять месяцев, то стекло должно выдержать; сдержало ведь его присутствие (хотя Гарольд не раскричался); ха-ха, неудачная шутка, ну и ладно, ну и пусть. Им нечего бояться. Совсем-совсем, хотя спина бы и не отказалась от мягкого и тёплого матраца, а голова — от подушки.

Но хоть Гарольд дремлет не затылком на стене.

Снаружи послышался шум от мотора.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПЧЕЛА ЭТОТ ЩИТ НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ПЧОЛА ТРУТЕНЬ ЭТО DRONE БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯДТЬ!!!!!!

«На карте Акватора станция Фуруй-катта-Кайган открывала единственный надводный проход не только в портовый Оядате, растянувшийся по всему верху скалистой бухты, но ко всему архипелагу острова Хакоран. Дальше на север лежали острова Хьялля, занесённые снегом сколько акваторцы помнили себя на этой планете, а к северо-востоку тянулась длинной плеядой островов небольшая, но богатая страна — Брайтвудская империя.

От Оядате рукой подать до спрятавшейся в горах Арашигавы — лона корпорации Гиперион такой, какой мы её знаем сейчас. В самом Оядате есть, на что посмотреть: там расположилась одна из трёх действующих штаб-квартир главного соперника Гипериона на оружейном рынке вселенной — Маливан. К тому же, из всех трёх она — самая старая и называется Наутилус Помпилиус!»

Туристическая брошюра «Акватор. Планета семи страннодовольсвтвий»

Мистер Блейк листал брошюрку в мучительном ожидании. Мистер Тесситер долго растолковывал на двух, а то и трёх языках, бестолковому сопровождающему от Маливан нечто, наверняка связанное с их затянувшимся отъездом; оба скоро потеряли терпение и звучно переругивались. Блейк поднял глаза в их сторону.

По надменной позе сопровождающего, хитрой улыбке на его губах, Блейк догадался: что-то пошло в разрез с ожиданиями Гарольда. Возможно, так Маливан подготовил им незамысловатую ловушку, в которую, смертельно устав, они все только что угодили. Какими бы умелыми бойцами не были солдаты-тасситроны _— мистер Блейк старался не смеяться над этим названием, ох как он старался —_ настолько измотанные, они, в лучшем случае, успеют оттащить их с мистером Тесситером обратно за тяжёлые вокзальные двери.

Ещё один отряд элитных бойцов бездарно и безвозвратно утерян.

Блейк приготовился сдаваться. Он уже представил мягкую тёплую постель в корпоративной тюрьме и расслабленно положил на колени ладони, как снаружи звучно хрустнула челюсть и с приглушённым всплеском в лужу плюхнулось тело. Через пару минут в салоне ховермобиля появился Тесситер; ни кровинки не было в его лице, ни толики жизни во взгляде без всякого выражения; он тут же сбросил с плеч вымокшее пальто и, выложив на сидение эхо-коммуникатор, повесил в другом конце салона. ПЧЕЛА на его поясе весело пискнула.

Кровь изошла разводами на его руках и манжетах рубашки.

— Что? — устало спросил он, уследив за взглядом Блейка. — Я говорил _вам_ не устраивать сцен, _меня_ это правило не касается.

— О, я совсем не возражаю. Просто задумался, что произошло, — пробурчал Блейк.

— Давай так… — У Тесситера заплёлся язык; в тот удар он вложил всю усталость и фрустрацию, изнеможение и ярость, и теперь не мог собрать в голове даже простую мысль. — М-м-м… Этот малолетний кретин прекрасно знает, куда мы должны ехать, но ему показалось забавным рассказать о грозах в горах.

— Может, он всё-таки прав? Насколько я помню, а я только что прочитал буклетик, симпатичный, кстати, я передам отделу марк… Кхм. Арашигава находится в горах.

— Он решил, что мы поедем под конвоем Маливан, без остановки в Оядате и по наземному серпантину. — Тесситер потёр глаза. — Пока я не увижу Гензо, мы никуда не поедем.

Блейк устало вздохнул.

Время на часах медленно подползало к восьми утра. А, может, к девяти.

Гензо, начальник станции Фуруй-катта, вскоре появился на эхо-коммуникаторе Тесситера. Старичок рассыпался в извинениях, но из его путанных объяснений Блейк понял только, что Маливан согласились предоставить свой транспорт… на своих же условиях. Тесситер сорвался на хрип и всё твердил о недопустимой наглости Маливан; Блейк, не кто-нибудь всё-таки, а вице-президент отдела туризма и связей с наёмниками, в требованиях корпорации ничего странного не увидел: Тесситер сам же описал территории к югу от квартала красных фонарей Оядате как _собственность_ Маливан.

Что могло его _так_ разозлить?..

Тесситер продолжил зло хрипеть в эхо-коммуникатор; мешал английский с японским, пока совсем не перешёл на нечленораздельное рычание. Гензо дрожащим голосом пытался возражать.

— Гензо, — спокойно, насколько получилось, произнёс Тесситер. Они общались по-японски. Блейк их не понимал. — Ты должен понимать: то, что запросил Идзука, недопустимо. Мы воруем наработки друг у друга — но то необходимость, как и обсуждение на конференциях обвалов наших акций, мы ведь бизнес-партнёры, но! Идзука и его Маливан могут находиться только в одном месте на всём Хакоране: в Оядате и… Ты помнишь, где.

— Я не хочу вас разочаровывать, но и вы меня тоже поймите, Харо-сама.

— У этого человека нет ничего святого.

— Но вы же не собираетесь украсть их транспорт?.. Токаши-сан не скоро оправится, в Маливан уже опасаются, что им придётся применить силу, если вы продолжите угрожать н… их солдатам. Я не в обиду вам скажу, но занять какую-то сторону в этом споре для меня…

— Прекрати думать о своей заднице, Гензо! Подумай о моей.

— Это всё было так давно!.. Забудьте обо всём, Харо-сама, прошу вас. Вы устали, ваши люди устали, они только и ждут вашей команды. Маливан не заинтересован в том, чтобы навредить вам, я обещаю!

Тесситер посмеялся.

— На твоём месте, Гензо, я бы тоже спрятался за Идзу-чана. Зад у него огромный, мы вдвоём бы поместились и ещё бы осталось место для Аси-чан.

— Харо-сама… Я молю вас…

— Гензо, — У Тесситера загорелись глаза; Блейк помрачнел, — помнишь, чем окончилась последняя наша встреча?

— В-вы сказали, что я смогу забыть про с-свои бубенцы… Что я никогда их не увижу…

— Так вот, если я тебя увижу… то вспомню до последней детали, что тебе тогда пообещал, а сейчас передай Идзу-чану мои слова, дословно: ты выбрал не то время для игр со мной, ещё и забыл, кто всегда был кошкой в наших играх. _Б е г и._

Тесситер подрагивающими руками отложил эхо-коммуникатор в сторонку; его глаза блестели странным азартом, будто ему только что дали повод навсегда уволить Джона, право переформировать совет директоров по своему усмотрению или подарили миндальное мороженное за полкредита просто так.

Блейк вжался в сидение.

— Мы отправляемся, наконец?.. — спросил он.

— Да, да… Подожди здесь, но лучше вытащи свой пистолет поближе, кто знает, что может произойти.

Блейк полез к чемодану, но под испепеляющим взглядом Тесситера, в тенях салона подчёркнуто мрачным, одёрнул руку.

— Ладно. Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Сначала другое.

Тесситер осторожно привстал и, уперев руки в спинку сидения Блейка, наклонился. Мышца на щеке Блейка дёрнулась, как если бы он попытался удержать улыбку, но не смог; к тёплой ямочке, проступившей на всего пару секунд, Тесситер прислонился прохладными губами, упёршись носом в щетину. Блейк обхватил его шею, пригладил растрепавшиеся на затылке волосы; улыбаясь, шёпотом попросил поцелуй.

Они смотрели друг на друга, играясь языками, а потом в приоткрытые потрескавшиеся губы Блейка, всё ещё пахнувшие кофе, Тесситер облизнувшись прошептал:

— Не высовывай носа из машины, хорошо?.. Пять минут, и мы поедем. Или поплывём. Неважно. Уберёмся с этой проклятой Богом станции.

— Я же правильно понимаю твою мысль?..

— Да. Да, Джеффри, да.

— А как мы попадём назад?..

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Сквозь усталость у Блейка рвался вопрос: «Это мне сейчас не снится? Ты правда не знаешь? Что-нибудь придумаешь?..» Наверное, они читались во его взгляде: губы Тесситера растянулись в дрожащей полубезумной улыбке.

Он отстранился, нарочито медленно закатывая рукава рубашки до локтей, и вдруг выскочил из салона ховермобиля в плотную стену дождя; шипящие выстрелы Немезиса Блейк узнал сразу и тут же услышал, как на дорогу плюхнулось два тела. В шуме дождя хрипы агонизирующих солдат Маливан сливались с жёсткими отзвуками очередей из гиперионских автоматов и мягким свистом элементальных снарядов маливанских пистолетов-пулемётов.

Блейк осторожно выглянул в окно и увидел ничего кроме подсвеченных ховердисками длинных капель дождя; его внимание медленно перешло на заслонку, отделявшую салон ховермобиля от водительского кресла. Блейк тихо подкрался, выудив из чемодана снятый с предохранителя Норов, и чуть-чуть отодвинул её так, чтобы увидеть, что внутри, но не привлечь к себе внимания.

Водитель наставил снайперскую винтовку на дверь, опустив окно, и налёг на рукоять; вжался глазом в прорезиненную окольцовку окуляра на прицеле.

Жизнь даже одного простого солдата ценна для Гипериона. Тасситрона — вовсе бесценна. Но её утрату можно пережить — кадровая река вынесет кого-нибудь более способного, более выносливого, более… неподвластного смерти; семьи, конечно и обязательно, получат компенсации…

«Но что получу я, если тебя не станет, Гарри».

Обгорелые кусочки мозга снайпера покатились по лобовому стеклу вместе с комочками запёкшейся крови.

Но его палец, оставшийся на спусковом крючке, дёрнулся в судороге, и винтовка выстрелила.

Послышался громкий, нечеловеческий вой, и пока Блейк доставал из щёлки дуло Норова, со стороны водительского кресла донёсся удушливый запах сырого подгорелого мяса.

Блейк заглянул в щель ещё раз и заслышал знакомое шипение наэлектризованной кислоты в ране.

«Нехорошо… — Блейк бы свалился на подкосившихся ногах, если не сидел на полу салона. Нет, винтовка подстрелила кого-то другого. Другого! — Покой мне теперь только приснится…»

Чтобы добраться до водительского сидения, Блейку пришлось прострелить в трёх местах стекло с пассажирской стороны и отстрелить заклинивший замок на двери с водительской; тело снайпера под собственным весом выпало из салона и плюхнулось в лужу; винтовку Блейк на всякий случай отложил за сидение.

Его успокаивали только протяжные трели гиперионских автоматов и стихшие «пуф-пуф» маливанских, — оттеснили Маливан! — но среди них совсем затерялся Немезис.

Вглядываться во тьму не было смысла; даже с включёнными на полную яркость ховердисками Блейк видел только силуэты и совсем редко броню тёмную тасситронов, пробегавших перед лобовым стеклом.

— Немезис… Почему я не слышу Немезис… — пробубнил Блейк и осёкся. Кто-то подкрался к нему со спины. — Неразумно с твоей стороны наставлять на мой затылок пистолет и не стрелять. Если ты понимаешь по-английски.

Немезис упал на приборную панель, лязгнув.

— Это потерял? — просвистел Тесситер над ухом.

Блейк забоялся оборачиваться.

— Ладно, неважно. Заводи, пора отсюда убираться и поскорее. В такой дождь им будет непросто догнать нас… — Тесситер долго и протяжно закашлялся, и только тогда Блейк набрался сил повернуться. — Но… Твою ж мать… Поехали! Стимпер и все остальные ждут только нас. Джефф! Не спи!!!

Блейк растерялся.

Обожжённые руки. Синяки на челюсти. Как плющ расползшиеся по коже шрамики от электроснарядов. И… Пуля пробила Гарольду ключицу. Артерию… Кость… Неважно… Он почти не мог двигать левой рукой, а рубашка напиталась кровью до черноты; кровь сбегала придавленной тканью струйкой вниз, к брюкам, изорванным на икрах и бёдрах; где-то кожа не тронута, но где-то глубоко разодрана в мясо.

Гарольд тяжело дышал и давился кровью, а в уголках его глаз непонятно, что застыло: слёзы или стекавшие с волос капли дождя.

Блейк стиснув челюсти взялся за руль.

— Жми на эту блядскую педаль или я истеку кровью!

Ховермобили могли разгоняться до внушительных скоростей, поймав поток встречного воздуха. Так работали ховермагистрали Эдена, но Акватор — совсем другой, чужой, сложный и странный. Блейк понятия не имел, как спасаться от погони на ховермобиле без искина-помощника и как набирать ускорение; всё это знал Гарольд. Он вырос на это планете, а Блейк…

Ему довелось однажды заблевать аэрошоссе в свой выпускной вечер и угнать отцовский ховермобиль в тринадцать лет.

Ховермобиль воспарил. Двери заперлись автоматически, кроме простреленной с водительской стороны. Ховердиски толкнули мобиль вперёд, но с такой скоростью они едва успеют добраться до Оядате как их нагонят и окружат маливанские подкрепления.

— Джефф… Я не рассказывал тебе…

— Да, да, что???

Гарольд снова закашлялся; в его правой руке мельтешил пузырёк быстрого здоровья с маливанскими нашивками. Он попытался обрызгать им рану на ключице, но не мог сдвинуть отворот вымокшей рубашки; Блейк попробовал оттянуть ткань. Она прилипла к обожжённой коже.

— Ниспадающий поток воды создаёт аэродинамический канал… Загони в него мобиль и потом, как обычно, просто следи за инерцией… И… Не убей нас об стену.

«Где я найду ниспадающий поток воды?»

На выезде со станции дорога пошла под уклон; в дождь, под кровавыми разводами на стекле и за налипшими кусочками мозга, она едва узнавалась по сияющим огонёчкам-направляющим на обочинах.

«Хорошо… Поворачивать я смогу. Но как следить за инерцией?.. Что это вообще такое… Я хотел быть менеджером, мама; в технике хорошо разбираются военные инженеры, это не входило в программу моего обучения, почему я…»

На мониторчике приборной панели появились инструкции; не разгибающимися пальцами правой руки Гарольд переключил язык.

«Не убиться об стену…»

— Пристегнись, Гарри. Боюсь, спуск будет…

— Веди, Господи. Просто веди.

Дверь по левую руку неприятно хлопала на каждом повороте, и Блейк думал, чем бы её подпереть, жалея, что так непредусмотрительно сломал замок выстрелом Норова. Соседние ховермобили спокойно парили рядом. Погони не было, но как только гиперионцы пересекли границы пригорода Оядате, вдали замерцали сине-красные огни полицейских машин.

Оядате оказался не таким небольшим, как на карте: даже в такой дождь Блейк отчётливо видел внушительный деловой центр города и петлявшие перекрёстки улиц. Оядате пестрил бело-жёлтыми фонарями, но где-то вдалеке квартал красных фонарей мерцал совсем по-другому: большими, яркими, как маяк, огнями слепяще-алого цвета.

Но Маливан вряд ли настолько глупы, чтобы позволить им проехать через город напрямую.

«Нужно сдаться. Они слишком устали. _Мы_ слишком устали. Гарольд может истечь кровью. Нужно было согласиться на условия Маливан. Что не так с этой планетой… Что не так с тобой, Гарольд».

— Мы не сможем проехать через город, Гарри… — отрешённо выдавил Блейк.

— Конечно, сможем, — усмехнулся Гарольд. — Ты на меня работаешь, в конце концов?

— Не твой это подход…

— Много ты обо мне знаешь… Ай, чёрт… Крыши. Мы доедем по крышам. Повторяю для всех, через рацию: как только увидите винтовую крышу… Только, суки, пожалейте тягу.

Что Гарольд имел в виду, Блейк понял, только когда взглянул на крыши домов пригорода Оядате. Спиральные крыши, спирали вокруг всего дома, чёрт, спиральные дома! Они как огромный дренаж сливали воду прямо в канализацию; тяга нужна, чтобы преодолеть встречный поток воздуха…

Значит, по такой крыше можно спуститься вниз или подняться и вовремя вырулить с неё на другую крышу…

«Гениально. Но для Маливан наши намерения наверняка не секрет».

В зеркалах заднего вида замелькали сине-красные огни ховермобилей; они вдруг разъехались в стороны, взобрались по небольшим крышам и воспарили, плавно приземлившись прямо на отставшие мобили.

Они затерялись где-то в дожде, вскоре пропал и сине-красный отсвет; Блейк старался не думать о них; забыть о тех, кто мог там быть.

Дребезжащий на приборной панели Немезис опасно соскальзывал к двери; Блейк вовремя подлавливал его, спихивал обратно на панель, под стекло, но чем выше становились спиральные пики Оядате, тем сложнее становилось за всем уследить. Гарольд совсем поплохел, но держался так, будто только вчера вернулся с войны, а не укрывался от всей вселенной в стратосфере Эдена-5 десятки лет; ПЧЕЛА подарила ему преимущество в бою, но этот щит не создавался для защиты: он усиливал любые выстрелы, но чем стрельба длительнее, тем заряд щита меньше.

Пчёлки больно жалят, но быстро умирают, оставшись без жала…

Гарольд растратил заряд на усиление Немезиса и, оставшись без щита, получил пулю в…

Блейк вздрогнул от испуга: всё тело объяло странное тепло; ремень оттянуло что-то.

— Тебе пригодится больше, чем мне, — прохрипел Гарольд.

ПЧЕЛА весело пискнула.

— Что…

— Kamikaze. Они попытаются если не убить, то… неважно… Ты ведёшь мобиль, а я истекаю кровью. Я им нужен живым, а тебя не жаль… То есть, им не жаль.

Блейк понимающе кивнул.

— Вон то здание. — Гарольд указал на высокий тёмный силуэт невдалеке, заслонённый домами поменьше. — Ты поймёшь, что делать… Я надеюсь. Ты ведь умный.

Ещё один ховермобиль исчез, остановленный красно-синими огнями. Осталось три.

Блейк попытался объяснить Стимперу, что нужно делать, но сомнения — Гарольд точно уверен в том, что говорит? — сжирали последние остатки его спокойствия. Каналы связи прослушивались Маливан; они знают все возможные пути, которыми Гарольд собрался объезжать заградительные кордоны и патрули. На крыше каждого здания их наверняка поджидают солдаты.

Блейк должен был что-то придумать. Он ведь умный.

И он, почти ощущая скрип извилин в уставшей голове, придумал.

Ховермобилю не нужна дорога, чтобы ехать. Ниспадающие потоки воды создают воздушный поток.

Блейк резко свернул, ховермобиль поднялся ввысь, подпрыгнув на покатой крыше, и понёсся так быстро, как прежде не гнал над сырыми дорогами пригорода Оядате. Стимпер и третий мобиль повторили трюк, и преследователи от Маливан вскоре остались далеко позади.

Первые заградительные кордоны на въезде в Оядате пролетели внизу пятнышками яркого света.

— Я говорил… Ты умён. — Блейк улыбнулся уголками губ. — Так. Прекрати вот это. По секундам распишу, когда тебе можно чувствовать моральный подъём… Сейчас не время!

Низкие покатые крыши пригородных домиков начали сменяться торчащими столбами домов.

Блейк едва успевал кренить мобиль, чтобы огибать дома-столбы и правильно приземляться на подходящие крыши; чем дальше в город, тем больше витков спиралей, тем круче заносило на поворотах, тем сложнее стал выбор секунды, в которую нужно крутануть руль и выпрямить диски; а больше домов — больше крыш, но перепады высот становились слишком резкими.

Маливан, казалось, ошеломлённые пируэтами над городом, послали за ними ховерциклы и ховербордистов. Опасная мелочь, так их описал Гарольд; ховерцикл и ховерборд гораздо манёвреннее любого гоночного ховермобиля, но бояться следовало другого…

— Джеффри… — Гарольд заметил приближавшиеся циклы и борды в зеркало заднего вида. — Вот от них ты удрать так просто не сможешь…

— Объясни.

— Хм… Я… Смотри на Стимпера. Первый раз сам водишь ховермобиль не на Эдене?

— Да.

— Благодарю за искренность так не вовремя. Не знаю теперь, от чего меня больше тошнит…

Блейк сделался серьёзным и посматривал на мобиль офицера Стимпера; Гарольд прокашлялся в окно.

Мелочь цеплялась к остаточному потоку воздуха за его мобилем и держалась и прыгала в нём, как на рампах.

«Как же сбросить их с хвоста?» — задумался Джеффри.

Офицер Стимпер скоро показал: мелочь подбиралась достаточно близко к бамперу, и офицер заносил мобиль под опасным для стабилизации мобиля углом, терял момент инерции, но воздушный поток вдруг обрывался и красиво загибался прямо в стены домов!

— Блейк! — вдруг раздался голос офицера из рации. — Нас осталось двое, вы и я! Я поеду ровно за вами, сброшу столько, сколько смогу!

— Подождите. А вы что, собираетесь сыграть в самопожертвование, офицер?! Вы о себе-то подумали?!

— А это уже будет ваша работа, сэр! Подумайте обо мне в Арашигаве!

— Вот вы сволочь, мистер Стимпер!..

— Прибавьте тяги, сэр, нагоняют!

Силуэт высокого здания, на которое указал Гарольд, стремительно приближался; рядом стояло много зданий похожего размера, но выбор Гарольда стал ясен Блейку только спустя несколько ужасно долгих минут, что они подбирались ближе к зданию.

Гарольд решил забраться повыше по Наутилусу. По штаб-квартире Маливан.

Остановиться значило во что-то врезаться, а Блейк пообещал об стену не убить. Вылететь позже или заехать на самый верх — и они окажутся невольными людьми на чужой планете, вдали от всех дипломатических контактов. Идзука Катагава хамства и пренебрежения гостеприимством им не простит…

Ниспадавшая по спирали вода создала поток встречного воздуха. Не хватит тяги… Но Гарольд молчал, и Блейк послушно гнал вперёд, не волнуясь о преследователях. Справятся как-нибудь. _Гарольд точно знал, о чём говорил_.

На подступах к огромным спиралям Наутилуса ховермобиль что-то толкнуло, и он понёсся наверх будто запитанный ракетным топливом.

Блейка осознал, что произошло, не сразу; в зеркале заднего вида мобиль офицера Стимпера пропал.

Он остался где-то внизу, наверняка окружённый ховерциклами как муравьями, собравшимися вокруг жирного жука.

Немезис заскользил к двери.

У Блейка помутнело в глазах.

Гарольд довольно и широко улыбался.

— А теперь считай вот этот мельтешащий небоскрёб. Отсчитай три, сбавь скорость и ме-е-е-едленно вылети отсюда. Ай!..

Блейк не дышал, но послушно считал; мимо них неслись окна, мостики, длинные лозы каких-то растений, огни, даже люди; мобиль въезжал то выезжал из тоннелей-арок… Дойдя до трёх, Блейк вывел ховермобиль из спирали через тоннель, окружённый стеклянными стенками большого и светлого офиса; услышал звучный плевок, а потом Гарольд высморкался в обрывок рукава своей рубашки.

— Джимми… Солнце моё… Ради Христа. Гони. Кажется, я попал ему в глаз.

— Прости за вопрос, но кому?..

— Идзуке Катагаве, конечно. Я был чемпионом по плевкам, если ты не знал! Ради чего я вообще предложил этот путь, по-твоему???

Блейк рявкнул:

— Так были другие?!!

— Ну, конечно!.. Джеффри, я помню все эти крыши, будто мне снова шестнадцать! — Гарольд, держась за ключицу, зашипел. — Сейчас веди, потом разрешу на меня обидеться. Сейчас не время…

Блейк вцепился в руль.

В воздухе, в такой дождь и ветер, им ничего не могло угрожать; блестел яркой фуксией квартал красных фонарей Оядате. Там, внизу, их ждал гиперионский эскорт с тёплыми напитками, сменной одеждой и мягкими одеялами, матрацами с подогревом и подушками с пухом и перьями…

Осталось чуть-чуть, совсем немного.

На земле, оставались считанные сотни метров до начала гиперионского Оядате, но ховермобиль что-то тряхнуло. Скорость стала резко снижаться.

Никакие физические силы, какие Блейк мог вспомнить, дверь больше не держали прижатой к мобилю; она опасно задёргалась. Немезис выскочил с панели Джеффри прямо в грудь; Гарольд прохрипел: «Два патрона в обойме».

Блейк вдавил педаль в пол и правой рукой взялся за Немезис, ожидая, что маливанец, если он на крыше, сползёт на лобовое стекло; двух патронов может не хватить; Норов куда-то завалился, но куда…

Неважно.

Солдаты, закрытые в элитную броню Маливан, появились с обеих сторон ховермобиля. Двух зарядов не хватит даже на одного, обречённо подумал Джеффри. И совершенно забыл, что впереди — Гиперион.

«Гиперион. Смертоносной точности даже ужасная погода не помеха — наши пули попадут точно в намеченную цель! Нужно запомнить…»

— Прекрати придумывать рекламу, нас преследует личная охрана Катагавы, Блейк! Соберись!

— О, так я сказал это вслух…

Солдат Катагавы начал аккуратно сшибать с ховерциклов огонь с гиперионской стороны Оядате. Местное подразделение отлично стреляло, ни один выстрел не угодил в салон ховермобиля. Впервые за вечер Блейк уверенно повёл мобиль вперёд; и почувствовал гордость за Красный отдел, который Гарольд равнял с грязью перевёрнутого цветочного горшка дома, на Эдене-5.

Совсем у границы, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ховермобиль резко завернуло, на прямой угол, на перекрёстке, и повело по улице вдоль красных огней. Огневую поддержку Гипериона перекрывали плотно стоявшие друг к другу дома.

В окнах по обе стороны мобиля мелькали наконечники шлемов личной охраны Идзуки Катагавы.

— Такая зараза… — озадачился Гарольд. — Веди, развернёшься где-нибудь. Если у нас осталась тяга, конечно…

С правой стороны показалась голова бойца, и Блейк выстрелил, чуть не ударив Гарольда в нос; Немезис прожёг шлем, и Блейк выстрелил ещё раз, пробив бойцу щит. Он исчез, закрыв ладонями лицо, и, казалось, остановился.

— Чёрт подери… Предупреждай в следующий раз, Джеффри!

Слева появился второй. Просто так в личную охрану мистера Катагавы не попадают, поэтому многое должно было сразу броситься бойцу на глаза: и поломанная дверь, и невозможность защититься от его атак, и падающая скорость.

Догнал, как кошка мышку, начнёт играть с жертвой, пока не надоест.

«Гарри как-то сказал это слово… Neko. Это значит «кошка». Дочка мультики смотрела, часы скуки не прошли даром! Ну вот и поглядим, кто из нас неко, kamikaze».

Боец гнался за ними на бронированном ховерцикле; его жужжание жгло последние целые ниточки, на которых висело спокойствие Блейка; боец едва не царапал дверь.

Он не спешил стрелять; с любопытством, Блейк не мог описать иначе, то прибавлял скорость, то отъезжал назад, но всякий раз, когда Блейк пытался свернуть, что-то не давало повернуть ховердиски.

«Видимо, приказ — изнурить, а не убить. Обнадёживает, но я бы предпочёл большую определённость… — подумал Блейк. — Не стоит недооценивать уставшее руководство компании-конкурента, Катагава, сэр».

Блейк резко толкнул дверь и снёс цикл в проулок, но не самого бойца — он повис на двери; худой, как атласовские ассасины, гибкий и очень лёгкий. На его спине поблёскивала лазерная катана, в свободной руке светился голубым электрический пистолет.

— Soshite kureru sudeni sore o ataeruka!

— Очень, очень нехорошо… — Блейк поглядел на скорость. — Мы не дотянем до границы, Гарольд.

— Я не посмотрю на свои раны и убью тебя, если сдашься, Блейк.

— Тогда не мог бы ты убедить этого джентльмена не делать за тебя твою работу?.. Если представить, что ты и так меня за что-нибудь придушишь.

— Я плюнул в лицо его боссу, перебил его людей и отказался от сопровождения на его условиях, это неуважение к хозяину города! Эта собачка скажет, что у меня chin-chin не подходит для размеров самурайского эга, поэтому, Джефф, сам… Всё сам.

— Хм… — подумал Блейк и посмотрел на бойца. Тот потыкал пистолетом его длинный лоб. — А хотя, знаешь… — Блейк схватил его за руку, уводя ствол в потолок ровно на пару секунд; этого достаточно, чтобы выхватить из-за сидения припрятанную снайперскую винтовку и выстрелить…

Они выстрелили одновременно.

ПЧЕЛА пискнула. Боец умер сразу. На правом бедре Блейка разошлось в стороны кровавое пятно, а потом противная, тянущая, жгучая боль растянулась по всей ноге.

— Оу… — просипел он. — Я, эм…

— Для моего коллеги ты слишком боишься убивать людей, Блейк… Ну, что ж, это поправимо, нужно просто…

Блейк вдруг вдавил стволом винтовки Гарольда в сидение, что тот зашёлся кашлем, и поджёг обезображенное лицо первого бойца электрической пулей. Сосуды на его лице полопались, мышцы вскипели на белеющих костях, и, ахнув, Блейк стукнул его прикладом прямо в остатки носа.

А затем вернулся за руль и на первом же повороте выкрутил его в сторону. Ховердиски страшно треснули, но мобиль повернул.

Они пронеслись по ярко освещённым красными фонарями улицам и затормозили в глубине гиперионского Оядате. С пару минут шумел только дождь и гудела неоновая вывеска где-то над ховермобилем; с маливанской стороны долетал какой-то шум, и Блейку показалось, кто-то кричал.

Блейк не задавал вопросов. Он, откинувшись на сидении, смотрел в грязное лобовое стекло, теребя в пальцах брелок на Немезисе и зажимая бьющую кровью рану на ноге. Рядом сопел Гарольд.

— Для человека, который предпочтёт откупиться от смерти и прожить остаток жизни в помойке, у тебя слишком хорошие рефлексы, Джимми… У меня, кхм… Я потерял много крови сегодня.

— Заткнись, Гарольд…

— Да ладно, не обижайся… Это был комплимент!..

— Ты почти при смерти.

— М-м… А у тебя пробита артерия, кровь… яркая… Нехорошо… Не прижгло… Мне хочется покурить.

Блейк посмотрел на его бледное лицо и смахнул с уголка его полузакрытого глаза не то слезу, не то воду.

— Гарри, сигареты в чемоданах.

— А где наши чемоданы?..

— К счастью, наши приехали с нами.

— Нет, один я оставил у Григория. Там секретные документы! Где он?.. Где офицер?

— Его задержали у Наутилуса, мистер Я-Что-Нибудь-Придумаю.

— А, да? — обалдело спросил Гарольд. Вместе с кровью его покинул здравый смысл… — Ну и хорошо. Идзу-чан… пусть почитает… Много интересного найдёт… Ау…

Ховермобиль окружили люди. Все в родных чёрно-красных цветах, суетятся, переговариваются на разных языках. Даже пригнали другие машины; огни зашлись пересветом: синий-красный, синий-красный… Синий. Красный.

— А вот и местные подразделения… Не верится, что добрались, Гарольд… Гарольд? —Блейк обеспокоенно повернулся; рука на ноге болезненно задрожала. — Гарольд!


End file.
